yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Phone
Pause Menu Yandere-chan has a phone that has multiple purposes. In order to take it out, you can either press enter (PC) or start (controller). This also pauses the game. Here, you will find a menu that has many options - Resume, Pass Time, Student Info, Photo Gallery, Request Favor, Save, Load, and Quit. Resume: '''Resumes the game as normal - you can also press enter or start again to do this. '''Pass Time: Will make Yandere-chan stare at a picture of Senpai in order to wait for time to go by. Increases sanity. Photo Gallery: Will open up a gallery in which you can view or delete all of the pictures that you have saved. Request Favor: Will open the menu in which you can request favors from Info-chan in exchange for panty shots or nude photos. You can take panty shots any time during school, while you have to get a student's outfit dirty, and have him/her wash off in the locker room before you can take nude pictures. Save and Load: Self-explanatory, and Quit will close the game. This has not been implemented into the debug build yet. Student Info As of the September 19th, 2015 build, the student info was implemented. As soon as you start the game, only two profiles of Students are viable, Info-chan and Senpai. As you take photos of students, Info-chan will tell you their reputation, their crush, their club, and any random trivia of the student. The whole Student Info will show you the students and teachers who you have taken a picture of, which students are dead, and which students you have taken panty shot of. Dead students will have a grey highlight covering them. PhoneInfoeveryone.png|Empty Student Info Allhteteachers.png|Teachers on the Student Info GreyKokonadead.png|A dead Kokona on the student Info Cinematic Camera Mode This was originally a bug that YandereDev decided to keep in the game. If you take out your phone and press the left ALT key, your camera will detach itself from you and stop following you around. This can be used for cinematic purposes and to get cool angles for a video. He will not respond to any bug complaints about the mode. Taking Pictures In addition to the pause menu, you can also take pictures with your phone - right click (PC) or LT (controller) in order to start taking a picture. You can use the scroll wheel (PC) to zoom in. To take a picture, left-click (PC) or RT (controller). Once you have taken a picture, you can decide whether or not you want to send it to Info-chan for favors, save it to your photo gallery, or delete it. ]] The game can recognize four different types of pictures that you take; ones of Senpai, ones of other students, panty shots, and incriminating pictures. Pictures of Senpai: Can be used to restore your sanity. If you attempt to send them to Info-chan, she will say "I don't need any pictures of your Senpai." You'll know that you have taken a successful picture of Senpai if the X over the heart icon is not present after taking it. Additionally, a red heart will pop up next to any pictures of Senpai when Yandere-chan opens her photo gallery, reminding her that she can "use" them. Pictures of other students: Can be sent to Info-chan for info regarding their name, club, personality type and crush. The icon is a student head with a question mark on it. Sending these photos to Info-chan will allow you to fill in the blanks in the Student Info chart. Panty shots: Taking panty shots will always activate the visibly lewd HUD. They can be sent to Info-chan in exchange for favors, although she will only accept one panty shot per victim. If Yandere-chan sends her successful panty shots are characterized by a markless white panty icon. In the full game Info-chan's prices will be balanced based on the number of students, or Yandere-chan will be able to take multiple panty shots of one girl if she's wearing different panties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641344927234785285 Pictures of corpses: If sent to Info-chan, she will say "Good work, but don't send me this stuff. I have no use for it." YandereDev has stated that if the police complete an investigation and find these photos in Yandere-chan's house, they can be used as incriminating evidence. Yandere-chan may be able to frame other students with these types of photos in the future. Pictures of corpses are characterized by a a skull icon. Trivia *In the planned 1980's mode, you will not be able to use your smart phone because they have not been invented yet. *YandereDev won't fix any issues relating to the Cinematic Camera Mode because it was originally a bug in the first place. *Pictures of corpses can be used as evidence against you if you are questioned by police. *The phone now comes with a wifi signal. The signal gets stronger when Yandere-chan is close to a hidden tape. *At the beginning of the game, Yandere-chan will have a text message conversation with Info-chan. *In the Youtube video " No Panty Shots Allowed On Youtube!" the phone is pink with stripes of different shades of pink. References Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactable Category:Incriminating Evidence